Ilusión
by AngelSophia
Summary: ¿Sabes Rin? Estoy triste. ¿Por qué en el día de nuestro cumpleaños? No lo entiendo.


_-¡Cuándo sea grande seré cantante Len!-dijo una rubia con un gran lazo blanco en el cabello, mientras levantaba sus brazos._

_-Genial, ya te estoy imaginando en un escenario, Rinny.-dijo su gemelo mirando las nubes mientras sonreía._

_-¿Qué serás de grande Len?-preguntó con interés._

_-También cantante, para seguirte a todas partes._

_-Len… ¿Es tu sueño o lo haces por mi?-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, era lo más lindo que le habían dicho._

_-Mi único sueño es estar contigo Rinny-dijo sonriendo el peli rubio, mientras revolvía el cabello de su gemela._

_-¿Me seguirías hasta el fin del mundo?-preguntó sorprendida la rubia._

_-Hasta el fin del mundo, Princesa._

_._

_._

_._

_Actualidad_

"_Hasta el fin del mundo, ¿eh?"__** Lo siento, Rinny. No cumplí mi promesa ¿verdad? Pero ahora lo cumpliré, tú eras la persona que me alegraba los días. Sin ti, ¿Qué razón tendría para vivir? **__"Te seguiré a dónde vayas"__** Hice tantas promesas. Ninguna la cumplí. Te fuiste y yo no te seguí, tenía miedo, entiéndelo por favor, Rin. ¿Qué habrá después de la muerte? ¿Es verdad qué vas al cielo, no? Sólo sé que tú eres un ángel ahora. ¿Cuándo se muere se pierden los recuerdos? Yo no quiero perder ningún recuerdo. ¿Cómo se sabe que irás al cielo? Puede ser que vaya al infierno por mentiroso, por no cumplir ninguna promesa, por amarte. **__"Siempre estaré a tu lado" "No te vayas, no me dejes".__**-**_Esto y mil cosas pensaba ese joven rubio de 17 años, su hermana, su gemela, había muerto. ¿De qué había muerto? Según los médicos, había muerto de una enfermedad terminal, no tenía salvación. Ella ya lo sabía, pero no le dijo a Len. ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabe. Quizás era para no preocuparlo, pero aún así luchó contra esa enfermedad durante 3 años._**- Rin quería ser cantante ¿Sabes?**_

_**-Lo sé, le decía a todo el mundo. Ella era maravillosa, Len. Quédate con los recuerdos bonitos que tuviste a su lado.**_-Le decía su fiel amigo, Kaito, mientras miraba al cielo celeste. Él conocía a Rin, era para ella como un "hermano mayor". La extrañaba.

_**-Yo no quiero recuerdos, yo quiero que ella este junto a mi ahora.**_-"_La señorita Rillianne Kagamine ha muerto a las 12:27 de la noche del día 27 de Diciembre"-__**Justo en nuestro cumpleaños, Kaito. Justo ese día. La habíamos pasado genial, "Después de la calma viene la tormenta", era verdad, esa semana había estado animada, y yo no sabía porqué si ni siquiera me había contado de su enfermedad, quizás sabía que ya terminaba todo. La extraño. La amo. Todavía la amo, sin importar nada ni nadie.-**_Estaba llorando, ¿Cómo no iba a llorar? Era su vida, era su sol naciente, pero se ve que ese sol brillante nunca más saldría, quedaría todo de noche. Para siempre.

_**-Rin no quería que lloraras cuando muera, te lo decía todos los días ¿Lo recuerdas?**_

_**-Si, lo recuerdo. Si me disculpas, quiero estar solo.-**_Aunque Kaito no lo quería dejar en ese estado tuvo que irse, él lo comprendía, había perdido a su hermanita Kaiko hace 6 años y para él Rin era como su hermanita, su actitud era igual pero el físico no lo era tanto, pero igual la quería.

-_**Si me necesitas, sólo llámame ¿Okey?**_

_**-Esta bien.**_-Luego de que Kaito saliera del departamento de Len, dónde anteriormente vivía también Rin, el rubio dio una mirada a su alrededor. Sólo estaban sus cosas, las de Rin las guardó en la antigua habitación de la rubia._**-No volverás ¿No? No, ya no más. Te amo, Rin ¿Sabías? Sí, lo sabías, te lo repetía a cada segundo. Nunca imaginé que me esconderías esto, pero tarde o temprano saldría a luz la verdad. Mírame desde donde estés, Rin. Estoy solo. Ya no está a mi lado mi dulce Cinderella que me decía en las mañanas "¡Vamos Len! Se nos hace tarde." O que siempre quería algo y lo conseguía sin importar nada ni nadie "¡Quiero ese peluche, Len!" "¡Seré cantante, Len!".**_

Mientras hablaba solo fue a la habitación de su gemela (Ahora repleta de cosas de esta misma), pero cuando llegó a su destino no encontró los miles de peluches (Actualmente viejos y con polvo), ni los adornos del antiguo cuarto de la rubia. En vez de todo eso y más objetos, encontró toda la habitación de blanco sin nada ni nadie, _vacío_, eso estaba aquella alcoba antiguamente ocupada por la Kagamine mayor. Sólo se podía alcanzar a ver una paleta de madera con colores cálidos y suaves sobre una esquina.

Len, en estado de _shock_, agarró la paleta y empezó a dibujar sobre esa pared a su gemela. La dibujó con delicados rasgos y colores suaves, con el pelo suelto y rebelde sin faltar su gran lazo blanco, un vestido con volados que llegaba a las rodillas de color blanco, y descalza. Todo un ángel. Trató de dibujar lo más posible esa sonrisa alegre de su rubia y esos ojos que le miraban con dulzura y melancolía.

_**-Cómo quisiera que de verdad estuvieras aquí.**_-Deseó Len mientras miraba su obra de arte ya terminaba. A los ojos se le acumularon lágrimas, pero no dejó que la tristeza lo arrastre más hacia el vacío sin final.

_**-Estoy aquí, Len. Por favor, no llores.-**_ ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Esa pintura de su hermana acaso le había hablado? No podía ser cierto. Era Rin, su princesa. Ella le había hablado.

El retrato de Rin empezó a moverse, parecía que le costaba pero al final pudo. Llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza mientras se movía de adelante hacia atrás e inversa. Miraba a su gemelo, con interés, este tenía la boca abierta y los ojos enormes debido a la sorpresa de que ella le hablara.

_**-¿Tan sorprendido estas? Pensé que Kaiko te había avisado. Maldita Azulita, cuando la encuentre la "mato", es irónico ya que estamos muertas las dos.**_- ¿Muerta? No, era una maldita broma ¿no? Si ella se encontraba allí ahora, hablándole. No, mentira. Ella murió. ¿O será todo un sueño? Cuando despertara se encontraría con Rin y la abrazaría con todas sus fuerzas, y jamás se apartaría de su lado.

_**-Todo esto es una mala jugada. Rin, tú no estas muerta. No. Estás hablándome, no es lógico. Dime que es broma, hermanita. Cuando despierte estarás a mi lado como siempre. ¡Dímelo Rin! ¡Dilo, dilo de una maldita vez! ¡Todo esto es una pesadilla! ¡No, no!-**_ A Len se le entrecortaba la voz al momento de que se trataba de convencerse la simple frase de "Rin te está haciendo una broma como siempre"

_**-No es broma, Len. Estoy muerta, asumilo, ya no estaré más a tu lado.**_- _"Estoy muerta" _ No quería, no podía. Rin ya no estaba más. ¿Asumirlo? No quería dejarla ir, no le entraba en su cabeza de que ya no podía ir con ella a jugar al parque. Ya no podía saborear sus labios otra vez. Ya no más.

_**-Deja de mentir, Rin. Espera,… ¡TÚ NO ERES RIN! Eres una copia barata de ella, ayer era nuestro cumpleaños, yo le esta dando su regalo…N-No. Y luego,…dormimos,..Y-y…Y…ELLA EN NINGÚN MOMENTO SUFRIÓ NADA, NI LA TUVE QUE LLEVAR A LA GUARDIA. ¡NO! NUNCA. ¿ME OÍSTE? ¡NUNCA!-**_Listo, era el colmo. Esa no era su princesa, era una simple copia barata, una mala imitación de ella.

_**-Vas a enloquecer, Len. Escúchame. Soy Rin, tu Rinny. Esa chica que todo el mundo la conocía por parecerse a la "Hija del Mal" y tratando de parecerse más en ese papel que te acabó convirtiendo en el "Sirviente del Mal" ¿Te acordas? Soy la chica que tenía el sueño de "algún día" ser una famosa cantante. Esa chica con la cual prometiste que nunca la abandonarías y que la seguirías hasta el fin del mundo con tal de ver su hermosa sonrisa.**_

_**-No eres ella.**_-Contestó frío Len viendo con superioridad a la "imitación".

_**-Te estas hundiendo muy profundo, Len. Estás enloqueciendo.**_-Dijo preocupada la portadora de su característico lazo blanco.

_**-Ya enloquecí desde que supe que MI Rin murió. Pero ahora veo que es solo una simple broma. Todo esto**_-Dijo señalando a su alrededor- _**es un sueño más. Cuando despierte tú desaparecerás y yo volveré con mi princesa.**_

_**-Enloqueciste, Len. Pero todavía hay tiempo.**_

_**-Ya no hay más tiempo ni hubo ¿entiendes? Sólo dime para que "estas aquí" y vete.**_

_**-Okey. Sólo vine para que me pudiera despedir del amor de mi vida. También vine porque te estoy vigilando, y veo que estas muy deprimido y quise, animarte un poco.**_

_**-Es un sueño, voy a despertar. Tú no existes, yo despertaré, nada de esto es real.-**_

_**-¡Dios! ¡Qué terco eres! ¿QUÉ ACASO QUERES QUEDAR ASÍ PARA SIEMPRE? ¡TE AMO! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE SUFRIR POR MI CULPA, IDIOTA! ¡LEN IDIOTA! ¡¿QUÉ NO PUEDES ENTENDER QUE YA NUNCA MÁS ESTARÉ CONTIGO?! ¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES QUE YA MORÍ?! ¡ESTOY MUERTA LEN! ¡MUERTA!-**_Cuando acabó de decir todo eso, Rin se tapo la boca. Listo, lo había empeorado todo. Pero no se arrepintió de lo que dijo, Len era mucho más terco que ella cuando se lo proponía y seguramente lo habría estado negando que ella estaba muerta.

_**-¿M-Muerta?**_-Por fin Len había reaccionado, su hermana, su tesoro, ella…Estaba muerta. Había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba cuando vio que esa pintura le hablaba, cualquier persona habría corrido para todos lados y llamar a la policía, pero él no. Él se había quedado, una parte de su ser le decía _"Es en verdad ella. No dudes, está acá contigo. No la dejes ir tan pronto." _Pero la otra parte le decía _"Todo es una jodida y estúpida broma. No es ella. No murióRinny, sólo es una fanática loca por vos que quiso hacerte algún mal para que te sientas solo y ella te brindara consuelo. Mala copia, jodida broma, loca, te está manipulando." _Y Len buscando la lógica, pensó que tenía razón la segunda voz. Qué equivocado estaba.

_**-Sí. Estoy aquí para decirte que no te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien allí. Hice amigos e incluso ¡Conocí a mamá! Y me encontré con Kaiko ¿Te acuerdas? La niña peli-azul, hermana menor de Kaito. Me dijo que le dijeras que está súper feliz en su nuevo hogar y que "Nunca fue su culpa", no entendí lo que quiso decir igual. Lamento haberte hecho pasar ese horrible momento, Len. Y lamento no haberte contado lo de la enfermedad. Te Amo, Len. No sabes cuanto sufro el no poder estar contigo, así es el destino después de todo ¿no?-**_Rin estaba llorando, mientras miraba a Len y a veces a el suelo, estaba arrepentida de verdad y lamentaba cuando Len se enteró que estaba ya muerta. Lo estaba escuchando y lo veía. En ese momento se largo a llorar pero luego vino Kaiko y su mamá a consolarla y se le pasó pero siempre vigilaba el estado de Len y no iba muy bien, estaba muy deprimido por su muerte. Así que le pidió a Dios hacer una breve visita a Len lo que fue concedido muy gustosamente.

_**-Rin. Te extraño tanto, idiota. Te amo, Rinny. ¡TE AMO! Disculpa el no poder darme cuenta que algo mal te pasaba ¿Por eso siempre estabas pálida y decaída no? Nunca le presté tanta atención a eso. ¡Discúlpame Rin!-**_En cuanto terminó la oración la agarró suavemente y la abrazó lo más fuerte posible sin llegar a lastimarla. Rin le correspondió el abrazo mientras se le caían las lágrimas, Len repitió la acción de Rin y también comenzó a llorar.

_**-Nos perdonamos mutuamente, Len. Eso hacen los gemelos y novios ¿No? Ya me tengo que ir. Te volveré a ver en el cielo, no te preocupes, estaré bien. Siempre te protegeré y velaré por ti y Kaito. Son las únicas personas importantes para mí. Te amo, siempre te amaré. Aunque…Tendrás algún día una esposa e hijos. Y yo lo tendré que aceptar, sería lindo verte feliz.**_-Sonrió con lástima Rin. Ella hubiese querido ser madre de los hijos de Len.

_**-Nunca amaré otra persona, no. Nunca. Onegai* Rin. No me dejes solo otra vez. Onegai, Nee-san, Onegai Rinny. No me dejes.**_-Len la abrazaba con más fuerza, no la quería dejar ir. No, nunca más. A Rin le salieron unas preciosas, delicadas y angelicales alas de color blanco puro. Eso era muestra de que tenía que volver.

_**-Te volveré a ver en el cielo, o quizás en otra vida ¿Quién sabe? Por ahora sólo diré "Hasta Luego, Nii-san. Hasta Luego, Lenny."**_

_**-Sayonara, Nee-san. Te veré pronto, Mi Princesa, Mi Ángel Guardián.**_-La abrazó por última vez con fuerza. Ella le correspondía pero empezó a elevarse, Dios la estaba llamando otra vez. Pero antes, debía decirle una frase que siempre se decían.

_**-Si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer,…-**_Cantó Rin mientras se separaba de a poco y unía las frentes de ellos.

_**-…Pediría jugar contigo otra vez.**_-Terminó la oración Len. Era la última frase de "The Servant of evil", una canción de su saga favorita. Terminaron de juntar sus frentes y luego rozaron los labios de ambos. _"La última vez" _que probaría el dulce de esos labios.

Luego, Rin sonrió tristemente y se elevó al cielo dónde la estaban esperando _"Era hora de dejarla ir". _Se desmayó. Cuando se despertó estaba dormido en el marco de la ventana del cuarto de Rin.

_**-Todo fue un sueño-**_Miró por la ventana el cielo anaranjado, inicio de la tarde-noche.- _**Mentira. Fue todo real. Gracias por venir, Rin. De verdad lo necesitaba.**_**- **Dijo Len mientras se levantaba y tomaba rumbo a la puerta de la alcoba, pero antes de irse se dio media vuelta y vio a Rin parada delante de la ventana mientras le sonreía. Len imitó la acción y le sonrió de vuelta mientras cerraba ya la puerta de madera que tenía un papel con un escrito:

"_Hasta el fin del mundo, Len ¿No? Siempre contigo. Te Amo, Nii-san. _

_Con cariño: Rillianne Kagamine-"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

… **¡No tengo nada que ver con esto! Fue un one-shot que tenía hace tiempo escrito. Y como ya estaba terminado lo quise subir xDDD ¿Cómo estuvo? ¡A mi parecer creo que bien! **

**Okey, ¿creo que será hasta la próxima? ¡Ciao!**

**Angel Sophia. .**

**.**


End file.
